Vehicle sounds systems have amplifier settings (e.g., bass, mid, treble, fade, balance, etc.) that can be adjusted to change the quality of the sound played on the sound system. Often, occupants of the vehicle listen to the radio without changing the amplifier settings. Certain genres and/or performers sound better with specific equalizer settings. For example, Metallica songs sound better when midrange frequencies are low, while Iron Maiden sounds better when the midrange frequencies are high.